Old Flame
by robotboyfan
Summary: Tommy sees someone he hoped he'll never see again. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**My newest Fanfic. This idea won't leave me alone lol. So I'm writing it.**

**Just some notes before we start.**

**Ages:**

**Tommy:14**

**Grace:15 **

**Lola:14**

**Gus:14**

**I do not own Robotboy**

**I do own Grace**

It has been 3 years since Grace moved next door to Tommy (Tommy was 11 when they met) Grace was packing some things for High School.

"Let's see do I have everything?" said Grace looking through the "school stuff mess" on her bed.

"I really got to organise these" She sighs.

Grace heads downstairs.

"See you later Lizzi" she calls as she walks out the door.

She heads down the steps suddenly she trips.

"Oops"

But instead of a painful impact with the ground she felt herself land in a pair of arms she looks up to see a blonde haired boy staring back at her.

"Never knew you missed me so much" he joked. Grace laughs.

"Thanks Tommy" she said getting herself back on two feet.

"You ok?" asked Tommy "That could have been nasty"

"Yeah I'm fine" said Grace.

"Come on lets walk to school together" said Tommy.

"Don't we always" teased Grace. While they walk to school Tommy and Grace talk about "stuff"

"How's Robotboy?" asks Grace.

"He's ok but Lola got him to watch Romeo and Juliet and well you can guess what happen next"

Grace giggles. "Poor Ro"

"I'm just glad she had the sense to put newspaper on the floor" said Tommy thinking of the huge oil mess that occurred at the end.

Tommy and Grace arrived at school. They headed for their first period.

"Hey Tommy" called Lola she and Gus were waiting for them outside the door.

"Hi Lola" said Tommy.

"Has Robotboy cheered up alittle since last night?" Lola asked.

"Yeah I think so"

"Grace you should have seen it I thought that little droid was gonna flood the house" laughed Gus.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't isn't it" said Grace.

"I suppose would have been something to see though" said Gus.

"You wouldn't have found it funny if it happened at your house" said Tommy.

Gus stops laughing.

"Point taken" They went through the door and sat at their desks. A few seconds later the teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone before we start I'm pleased to say that two students from New York will be joining us for awhile"

_Hey that's where I used to live _thought Grace.

"Ok come on in" called the teacher and one of the new students came in he had a red vest, grey jeans and messy brown hair. Grace looks like she just seen a ghost.

_Oh no it's him_

Tommy notices this.

"What's wrong Grace?" he whispers.

"He's from my old school he was the ring leader of basically everyone it was because of him that I didn't have any friends until I met you" Grace whispers back.

"Hey all I'm Dan" said the boy. Everyone except Tommy and Grace said hi.

Then the second new student came in. Now it was Tommy's turn to be shocked.

She had blonde hair in pigtails.

"Oh no not her" whispered Lola.

"So what's your name?" asked the teacher.

"It's Bambi" said Bambi. The new students headed to their desks Dan looked at Grace as he went by. Grace just shudders. Bambi did the same with Tommy who just looks away.

"This is just great" growls Tommy.

"You said it" said Grace.

**Well bet they didn't expect that. Next chapter coming soon. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**I do not own Robotboy**

**I do own Grace.**

Tommy just sat at a picnic table staring at a half eaten baguette.

_This is just great not only she's back she is acting as if nothing happened _he thought to himself.

"Hey Tommy if you're not gonna eat that can I have it?" asked Gus pointing at Tommy's baguette. Tommy looked at Gus and just passed his baguette over.

"You're a pal" said Gus and starts munching it.

Grace didn't feel much like eating either.

"I can't believe this I thought I've seen the last of that guy" she said.

"You're telling me" said Tommy.

"He's just determined to make my life miserable now that he's here he's proberly gonna turn everyone against me all over again" said Grace sadly. Tommy holds Grace's hand.

"Don't worry he will never come in between us I promise" he said.

Grace gives him a small smile.

Later the gang were sitting on the grass doing their homework.

"Man this is hard" said Grace scratching her head.

"Well I'm bored I'm gonna get some ice cream" said Gus.

"I guess we could use a break" said Lola "Coming Tommy?"

"Yeah in a sec" said Tommy still trying to figure out one of his math problems.

Everyone but Tommy headed off. Tommy scratches his head in confusion then someone appeared behind him.

"Hi Tommy long time no see"

"Tommy knew who it was without looking and frowned.

"Hi Bambi" he said emotionlessly.

"So what have you been up to? asked Bambi. Tommy just ignores her and puts his maths book back in his bag.

"I've gotta go" he said in the same tone.

"Already? I just got here." said Bambi in a fake sad voice.

_Exactly _thought Tommy and begins to walk off.

"Ohhh I get it your still upset about what happened three years ago aren't you?" said Bambi.

"Oh you think!" snapped Tommy.

"Sorry Tommy but it was a lesson that had to be learned" said Bambi.

"You're the one who started it" Tommy growled.

"And it was fun" said Bambi "You were so naïve back then"

"Just leave me alone" said Tommy and walks off.

Bambi watches Tommy walk away.

Tommy figures that the others would be in the park. Tommy begins to walk past his house but then stops and decides that he should fetch Robotboy. Tommy opens the door and walks in.

"Ro where are you?" Tommy called and almost instantly a small robot comes out of the kitchen.

"There you are wanna come to the park everyone's there" said Tommy.

"Ok" said Robotboy.

The duo arrive at the park where everyone else were waiting.

"Hey Tommy what kept you?" asked Grace.

"Sorry I went to get Robotboy" said Tommy. "Oh and Bambi tried to cause trouble"

"Oh I see" said Grace. Robotboy growls. "Why she back?"

"Your guess is as good as mine buddy" said Tommy.

"Well let's just not think about her" said Grace. "You don't have that crush on her anymore so it doesn't matter"

"No way" said Tommy and holds Grace's hand. "I've got you now and nothing will ever tear us apart" Nobody noticed the Bambi was listening from behind the bush and heard what Tommy said.

"You've got her? Not if I can help it"

**Uh oh what's Bambi up to maybe we'll find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 

**I don't own Robotboy**

**I do own Grace**

The next day Grace was walking down the park feeling like taking a shortcut home. Suddenly somebody stepped in front of her.

"Hi remember me?" said Dan.

"Go away" said Grace alittle scared. She tries to walk around him but Dan roughly grabs her arm.

"I don't think so" he said. "We have unfinished business"

"Hey leave her alone!" Tommy called from behind them. He rushed upto Grace and pulled her away.

Dan just looked at Tommy.

"Hey I think you need to know that that girl you're protecting is an orphan" said Dan.

"I know that" said Tommy. "And I don't care" Dan was surprised by this.

"Orphans aren't meant to have friends" he said.

"They're no different to anyone else and there's nothing you can say to make me turn against her." said Tommy. Then he starts blushing alittle. "Besides we're more than just friends"

Grace giggles she couldn't wait to see Dan's reaction to this.

Dan looked confused at first but then it clicked.

"What! You two have a thing for each other?!?" he cried.

Grace nods. Dan looks at Tommy.

"Are you mad!?" he cried.

"No but you're but your heartless" said Tommy angrily. That made Dan angry and he punches Tommy in the stomach. Tommy falls to his knees.

"Watch who you're insulting kid" he said and walks off. Grace rushes next to Tommy.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"I will be" said Tommy still holding his stomach. Grace helps him up and they sit on a bench.

"I know it's a little late but you don't want to make him angry" she said.

Tommy laughs alittle. "Well he's lucky Robotboy didn't see that because that's someone you shouldn't anger" he said

"That's true" said Grace giggling at the thought of Robotboy pounding Dan.

Tommy looks at Grace then thinks about the day they met and their first Christmas together.

"Earth to Tommy" called Grace. Tommy shakes the memory off.

"Huh what?" he asked.

"You were in your own world" giggled Grace. "What were you thinking about?"

Tommy blushes alittle. "About that Christmas three years ago" he said nervously.

"Ohhh" said Grace. "That's when I found out you had a crush on me" she said. Tommy blushes harder but laughs.

"Yeah" he said.

"That's when I had my first kiss" said Grace dreamily.

"Really with who" asked Tommy slightly surprised.

Grace grabs Tommy's arm.

"Who do you think?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah" said Tommy embarrassed.

Suddenly Bambi walked up.

"Well isn't that nice" she said.

"What do you want" said Tommy angrily.

"Oh nothing just to see what your upto" said Bambi.

"Go away!" shouted Tommy.

"I take it you're the one who played with his feelings" said Grace angrily.

"Maybe I am" said Bambi. "But maybe I wasn't in the first place"

"Look you had your chance and you blew it" said Tommy emotionlessly.

"But how do you know that Kurt hasn't put me up to it?" asked Bambi in a fake sad voice.

"Because he's not bright enough for that" said Tommy. Then looks at Grace and takes her hands then kisses her. Bambi just growls and walks off.

"What was that for?" Grace giggled.

"Two reasons one I love you and two I wanted to get Bambi worked up alittle" said Tommy. Grace laughs.

"We better get home" she said.

**Well that's it for now next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

**I do not own Robotboy**

I do own Grace 

Tommy was getting ready for another day at school while Robotboy was reading a comic.

"I'm off now pal stay out of trouble ok" said Tommy.

"Robotboy always stay off trouble" said Robotboy with a cheeky smile.

"You call dunking a bucket of water over Donnie's head staying out of trouble?" asked Tommy with a little laugh.

"Donnie mean to Tommy" said Robotboy.

"He's always mean to me Ro but at least he doesn't go as far as trying to put me through the shredder anymore" said Tommy.

"That cus Robotboy here" said Robotboy proudly.

"Come on Ro promise you'll stay out of his way today" Tommy asked though Robotboy has never been good at keeping promises in the past.

"Ok" said Robotboy frowning alittle.

"Thanks pal I'll see you later" said Tommy.

Later Tommy and his friends were eating their lunch.

"Has those two been giving you any trouble?" asked Lola.

"Bambi's still bothering me but nothing I can't handle said Tommy.

"Dan's still at it too" said Grace.

"Why don't you just get Robotboy to show them who's boss?" said Gus.

"That won't solve anything" said Grace.

"Besides Robotboy promised he'll stay out of trouble" said Tommy.

"Really? Where have I heard that before?" said Lola.

"I'm sure he'll keep it this time" said Tommy.

At the end of the day when Tommy was just leaving a teacher went up to him.

"Tommy you're mum's on the phone" she said.

_Oh no._ thought Tommy. That only meant one thing. Tommy took the phone.

"What's he done now?" he asked. Tommy had to hold back a giggle when his mum told him that Robotboy welded Donnie to the ceiling.

"Alright mum I'll talk to him see you soon" Tommy hung up and rushed off.

"Tommy you coming to the park" asked Grace.

"Sorry I can't right now emergency back at home" said Tommy.

"Robotboy related I'm guessing" said Lola.

"Yes don't rub it in" said Tommy. "I'll catch up to you guys ok" said Tommy.

"Sure" said Grace.

Tommy rushes out of the school then somebody stood in front of him.

"Hi Tommy" said Bambi.

"Go away I don't have time to deal with you right now" said Tommy angrily.

"Oh come on whatever it is it can't be that important" said Bambi.

"Well it is now leave me alone" said Tommy.

Tommy began to walk off but Bambi grabbed him.

"Get off!" shouted Tommy. He tried to pull his arm back but lost his footing and fell down causing Bambi to fall on top of him. Bambi giggles. Tommy began to blush. Then suddenly they heard a whimper. Tommy looks and is shocked. Grace was standing just a few feet away from them.

**Uh oh sparks are gonna fly in the next chapter. See ya soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie five.**

**I do not own Robotboy**

**I do own Grace.**

Grace runs off. Tommy pushes Bambi off and rushes after her.

"Grace wait!" he called. Grace stops.

"What!" she said. Tommy looks at her sadly.

"You don't understand she grabbed me and I fell over" he said.

"You expect me to believe that!" shouted Grace. Tommy looks at Grace with sad eyes.

"I'd never do that to you" he said.

"I can't believe that I believed you when you said you wanted to be my friend" said Grace sadly. "You're just like everyone else"

"That's not true" said Tommy tears began appearing in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Grace and ran off.

"Wait!" said Tommy but Grace kept running. Tommy glares back at Bambi.

"I hope you're happy now" he said.

"Yes in fact I am" said Bambi. Tommy started dashing towards her.

"You are going to regret that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Luckily Robotboy arrived just in time to hold him back.

"No do it. It no help!" he begged.

"Well I'm gone" said Bambi and walks off. Tommy manages to calm down and sits on the ground. Robotboy looks at him sadly.

"Robotboy why didn't you keep your promise" Tommy asked. Robotboy looks at his feet.

"Sorry Tommy Donnie push Robotboy too far" he said.

"I see" said Tommy. "I wish I could've seen it though"

Robotboy grins.

Tommy looks sad again.

"I hope Grace doesn't stay mad at me.

Grace just made it home and slammed the door making Lizzi jump.

"Goodness what's up with you?" she asked.

"It's alright just Dan again" Grace lied and heads to her room.

Grace lies on her bed sadly then she hears a knock on the window. She looks and sees Robotboy. Grace gets up and opens the window.

"Whatever he has to say I don't wanna hear it" she said.

"Robotboy no here for Tommy" said Robotboy. "Robotboy just want talk"

Grace looks at Robotboy sadly.

"You don't know what I saw" she said.

"Grace see Tommy and Bambi…" Robotboy began.

"Yes thank you!" Grace said before he could finish.

Robotboy looks at Grace sadly.

"Tommy no like that" he said.

"Oh of course you'll believe him" said Grace. "He's your best friend"

"Robotboy know Tommy no like that" said Robotboy. "Tommy love Grace"

"He certainly has a strange way in showing it" said Grace. "Just outta curiosity would you do that to Robotgirl?"

"Nope" said Robotboy proudly. Grace smiles.

"She's lucky to have you then" she said.

"Grace lucky have Tommy" said Robotboy.

"No way Tommy is like Dan" she said. Robotboy shakes his head.

"Tommy nice" he said.

"I wish I could believe that" said Grace sadly. Robotboy looks at Grace sadly.

"Got go now" he said and flies out the window. "Grace think bout it"

**Hmm maybe I should start pairing these two lol! Just kidding. Anyway next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Robotboy**

**I do own Grace**

The next day Grace was lying on her bed. Suddenly she hears a knock on the door (The window was open) Grace walks down stairs and opens it.

"Hey G-Girl what's up?" said Gus.

"Please don't call me that" said Grace sadly.

"Whatever" said Gus then pulls out a Camcorder. "Look what my Mum got!"

"Wow you're lucky" said Grace. "Especially since your parents live in medieval times"

"Yeah I've been recording everything wanna see?" asked Gus.

"It depends what you recorded" said Grace knowing that normally what Gus thought was cool she thought was gross.

"Just random stuff nothing special" said Gus then figures out why she asked "Or gross promise"

"Well ok" said Grace. Grace and Gus watch the video.

"You know you really should ask people first before you tape them" said Grace.

"Yeah I should think about doing that" said Gus. Grace continues watching when she notices something.

"Wait rewind" she said.

"Why?" asked Gus.

"Just do it!" said Grace.

"Ok ok chill" said Gus rewinding it.

"Ok stop" said Grace and the tape plays and Grace sees Tommy and Bambi in the background. Grace frowns at first but then notices that Bambi grabs Tommy's arm making him fall over.

"Oh yeah Tommy almost pummelled her for that" laughed Gus. "But Robotboy had to come and ruin it" Grace suddenly began to feel really guilty.

"He was telling the truth" she said. "And I gave him a hard time"

"Oh yeah I saw that too" said Gus.

"I need to go and see Tommy" said Grace.

"Whatever I'll go record more stuff" said Gus.

Grace knocked on Tommy's door.

"Oh Hi Grace" said a familiar voice behind her. Grace turns around to see Tommy.

"Hi" said Grace walking upto Tommy. Tommy takes Grace's hand and gives her a pink flower.

"I got this for you" he said.

"Thank you" said Grace.

"It really didn't happen that way" said Tommy sadly.

"I know that now" said Grace.

"Really how?" asked Tommy.

"You really don't wanna know" said Grace.

"Gus had something to do with it didn't he?" asked Tommy.

Grace giggles slightly. Tommy and grace sit on the curb.

"You know this is where we sat when we first met" said Tommy.

"Yeah you're right said Grace. "It's kinda scary"

Grace holds Tommy's hand. "I love you" she said. Tommy blushes slightly.

"I love you too" he said. Tommy and Grace stare into each others eyes and they faces grow closer and they give each other a kiss.

"What's going on here?" cried a voice. Tommy and Grace look to see Bambi.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with him anymore" she told Grace.

"I now know that it was a misunderstanding" said Grace.

Bambi looks at Tommy.

"And you forgive her for hurting your feelings like that?" she asked.

Tommy stands up. "Yep"

"But why?" she asked.

"I told you so already you had your chance and you blew it besides it was your fault that happened in the first pl…"

SLAP!

Poor Tommy almost fell over after Bambi slapped him.

"Hey there was no need for that!" said Grace. Bambi just storms off. "You just blew your chance Tommy!" she shouted to them. Grace walks up to Tommy. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah but she hits hard" said Tommy holding his cheek.

"Lets have a look" said Grace taking Tommy's hand away revealing a red mark. Grace kisses Tommy's cheek. "All better" she said.

"Thanks" said Tommy. The duo walk into the house Robotboy sees them and gives Grace a smile.

Grace smiles back "Looks like you were right Robotboy"

"Huh?" said Tommy.

"Robotboy tried to Cheer me up yesterday" said Grace.

"Awww thanks Ro" said Tommy. Robotboy smiles but then notices the mark on Tommy's cheek.

"What happen who do that?" he asked pointing clearly horrified.

"Oh it's nothing Bambi was just a sore loser that's all" said Tommy.

Robotboy growls.

"Robotboy teach Bambi" he said beginning to walk out of the door but Tommy grabs him.

"Hey won't help remember?" he asked smiling. Robotboy smiles back.

"Oh yeah"

"Wanna watch TV?" asked Grace.

"Sure" said Tommy. Robotboy nods and the trio watch something on TV Grace rests her head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy smiles and wraps his arm around her.

Robotboy watches and smiles.

_Tommy lucky have Grace._

THE END.

**Phew I'm finally done. Sadly I don't I'll write anymore fanfics for this miniseries because I'm stuck for ideas. But don't worry some other Robotboy fanfics will on they way in the near future (Well lets hope so hey?)**


End file.
